


The Part That Is Real

by laireshi



Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: When Steve found Tony after the battle, he wasn’t moving.





	The Part That Is Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).



When Steve found Tony after the battle, he wasn’t moving; he just lay there, a few hundred metres away, sprawled on the ground like he was too tired to move.

“Iron Man,” Steve barked, running to him. “Status?”

There was silence.

“Tony?!”

Nothing, no answer; Steve finally reached him and fell to his knees next to him, calling EMTs as he did so. He felt like he was watching the situation from distance, because it was the only explanation for how he managed to stay calm enough to request help when Tony’s armour was cracked in a few places, when there was a growing puddle of blood around him.

It couldn’t be happening. It had to be a nightmare. But Steve wouldn’t let it win, and even though he knew it wasn’t real, he proceeded through all the trained steps he new. Next one: get Tony out of the armour so he can get help.

“Armour override, Steve Rogers,” he said. “34-44-54-64. Armour disassemble.”

The armour fell to pieces around Tony, all but one piece that was digging into his stomach, the hard metal that was supposed to protect him suddenly a threat to his life. Tony’s eyes were closed, his skin clammy and pale. Steve found his hand, cold as ice, and held it. Tony didn’t react.

EMTs came running, then, and Steve let them pass because it wasn’t real: the only reason why he let Tony’s hand go.

They were saying something. He didn’t listen, not even as they carried Tony away on a stretcher.

He looked at the cloudy sky and waited to wake up.

***

It wasn’t a dream.

Once the shock wore down, Steve let Carol take him to the hospital, and she was worried too, but she stayed next to him and tried to calm him down as they waited for any news of Tony’s surgery. Rhodey joined them, and they didn’t talk afterwards, just stared at the ticking clock.

Every second was hyperreal.

***

Tony’s hand twitched in his, and Steve woke up from the shallow half-sleep state immediately. “Tony?”

Tired blue eyes met his. “Hey,” Tony croaked out.

Steve hoped this part was real.

“Hey,” he answered, pressing a kiss to Tony’s palm. “Don’t do it again.”

“Didn’t . . . on purpose.” Tony closed his eyes again. Before he drifted off again, hurt and exhausted, he whispered, “Stay.”

As if Steve was going anywhere.


End file.
